inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Namikawa Rensuke
(Forward) |number = 10 (Kaiou) 11 (Resistance Japan) |element = Wind |team = *'Kaiou' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Nobuya Mine |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 019 (GO)}} Namikawa Rensuke ( ) is a forward and the captain for Kaiou. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as a forward for Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance He has steel-blue hair that is shaped like a shark, brown eyes, and a notable scar across his left eye. He also wears a thin, dark blue headband around his head. Personality He is an arrogant and serious person who fights vigorously to defend his honor being a SEED, as well as Kaiou's honor. He also seems to dislike Tsurugi Kyousuke for betraying Fifth Sector. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' When he was young, he, along with Kaiou were confronted by Tsurugi and were humiliated by him. Some time later Kuroki Zenzou appears, calling the team to train under Fifth Sector's supervision. A few years later, as a forward and captain of Kaiou, Namikawa plays against Raimon in Kanto preliminaries. He scored the second goal against Raimon due to his keshin, Kaiou Poseidon, but at the end, his keshin was easily overpowered by Tenma's keshin resulting in Kaiou's loss with a score of 3-4. He reappeared in episode 46, in Tenma's flashback about the people which helped and cheered for Raimon during the Holy Road. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He appeared in episode 14 as member of Resistance Japan and played against Inazuma Japan in a practice match. During the match, he easily stole the ball from Matatagi Hayato. Later, he succeeded in passing Matatagi, Minaho Kazuto and Nozaki Sakura with a quick dash. At the end, Resistance Japan won with 3-1. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Namikawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Wanda Naoto *'Item': Aranami no Bottle Ship (荒波のボトルシップ, randomly dropped from Kaiou Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Beat *'Player': Touga Tooru After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4780 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Namikawa, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Great Waterfall (おおいなる滝の写真, taken at God Eden) *'Photo': Battlefield Tent (戦場テントの写真, taken at Jeanne d'Arc's battle base at Orléans) *'Record': Famous Soccer Battler (有名サッカーバトラー, win 500 soccer battles) *'Encounter': Meet Namikawa! (なみかわに会おう！, at the alley near to the Inazuma Town's shopping district) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, three other players from Kaiou have to be recruited first. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Namikawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Otegaruna Ikari (おてがるなイカリ) *'Photo': Suspicious Aquarium (あやしい水槽の写真, taken in room 105 at the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Talking Parrot (おしゃべりオウムの写真, taken in room 202 at the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Tsukinai Wadai (尽きない話題, obtain all topics) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, five other players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Long Shooters' *'S・E・A' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'HR All Star' *'S・E・A' *'Strikers R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' *'S・E・A' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Young Namikawa Crying HQ.PNG|Young Namikawa crying. Rensuke's mighty shoot GO 19.png|Namikawa's mighty shoot. Namikawa Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Namikawa introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-02-034.jpg|IG-02-034. IG-02-041.jpg|IG-02-041. IG-11-061.jpg|IG-11-061. IG-15-045.PNG|IG-15-045. Trivia *His dub name, Davy Jones, is a reference to the villain of the Disney film series "Pirate of the Caribbean", who is the captain of the ghost ship "Flying Dutchman", remaining on the pirate-like theme of his team. It is also a reference to the superstition of the "Davy Jones' Locker", which is an idiom for the bottom of the sea and to indicate an imaginary creature believed a sea demon which is responsible for drownings and shipwrecks. Navigation de:Davy Jones es:Davy Jones fr:Davy Jones it:Davy Jones nl:Namikawa Rensuke vi:Namikawa Rensuke Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters